The twin farmers
by Tmoon13
Summary: two twin girl head to a strange new land that seems to be falling apart at the seams. will they be able to find what they are looking for? or will something unexpected and excited happen to them? we'll just have to find out


"ahhhhh" yawned hikari as she relaxed into the soft hay that was carried in the cart she was riding in. She put her arms behind her head and let her feet dangle off peacefully. hikari had light red hair that gently curled around her face. She opened her light brown eyes against the sun and smiled softly. her clothes were reddish orange and looked to be work clothes. She turned over to her sister and grinned wider "akari we're almost there!" she exclaimed gleefully. akari looked over at her excited sister and sighed "yes i know i'm rather excited as well" she said in her usual calm demeanor. Akari continued looking on as the scenery rolled past her spiky brown hair blowing in the breeze. her brown eye softened as she once again looked over at her sister looking so happy. akari work a green work outfit preferring to wear more natural colors as opposed to her bright spirited sister. both sisters looked different, hikari gained her mothers looks while akari herself resembled her father more. but both of them had that cute little cow lick on the top of their heads. hikari thought it was cute on them but akari got incredibly annoyed with the little thing. but back to the present they both were on their way to their dream. They were on their way to their new farm, both sisters had dreamed of this lifestyle and it was finally time to start living it. Suddenly a bright sparkling tiny ball of light flew down and stopped in front of them turning into a tiny fairy with an orange suit. "hikari! Akari! as soon as we get to your farm we have to go visit the harvest goddess remember!" finn yelled to them. the girls preferred to not answer and thankfully the man who was driving the cart " oh hey…. er what were your names again?" he questioned. Hikari spoke up and answered for both of them "i'm Hikari and this is my sister Akari! nice ta meetcha" she said cheerfully. "ah thats right…. hikari and akari." he said kindly. "i'm cain the owner of horn ranch. nice to meet you two. its only a little longer to your house" he said next as the girls listened to him happily. the next few moments passed quietly before cain spoke once again "would you girls mind if i asked you a few questions about yourselves until we get there?" he asked cautiously " nope not at all ask away my friend" she laughed out. Cain laughed along with her as he spoke "its just that its so unusual for young people to want to start up a ranch these days." hikari smiled gently and looked at her sister while she answered "akari and i love nature and plants and animals. we also love working hard, when the idea of owning a farm came up both of us jumped at it." cain smiled to himself then spoke again. "well let me start with this: what's your favorite food?" "i love me so fruits and veggies. but my sis is more a fan of eggs and cheese." hikari answered. "i see. and whens your birthday?" " my birthday is in early fall and akari's is in the middle of spring" hikari said smiling. "gotcha. anyways like i was saying. there aren't a lot of ranchers now…..i hope you'll be able to reinvigorate the town." he said hopefully. akari and hikari perked up at this as they had thought that it was a happy peaceful town with no problems at all. "This place has seen better days… we haven't had any good crops in a while…. no one seems to know why…." his tone seemed a little sad as akari and hikari settled back down into the hay. "hey akari, hikari! i know you're excited about finally getting a ranch! but remember that we have to go see the harvest goddess as soon as we get there!" finn noisily stated. Hikaru and akira glanced at each other silently before closing their eyes and sighing. they could tell this wouldnt end soon. " Hey! are you guys even listening to me?!" he yelled as they continued on.

"That ranch is horrible." akari whispered to her sister.

Hikari glared at her and hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Dont be rude. i know the ranch is a bit...run down but we can always fix it up and we will make the ranch of our dreams." Hikari said.

Akari stared at her sister for a bit then continued on up the mountain behind their home until they reached a bridge where they were met with a boy about their age standing in front of it. The boy seemed like he was in distress so Hikari quickly rushed over to him while Akari followed slowly behind.

"Im sorry you can't go across this bridge." the boy said.

"Excuse you little man we can go across this bridge it ain't yours." Akari thought.

"And why can't we cross?" Hikari asked.

"The bridge is broken and i'm suppose to repair it but i don't have my tools." the boy said.

"Ugh what a lousy worker he should have been fired by now." Akari thought.

"Don't worry we can go get your tools!" Hikari said cheerfully.

"Gurl no i ain't helping this boy do his job." Akari thought.

"Really? Thanks! Oh im Bo by the way and is your friend okay she has been staring at me for the past few seconds?" he asked.

"Rude much." Akari thought.

Hikari looked back her sister who was staring at Bo with a straight face then turned back at him with a smile.

"Oh my sister Akari isn't trying to be rude she just isn't much of a talker." Hikari explained.

"Sis don't go telling people my life choices." Akari thought.

"So where are your tools?" Hikari asked.

"They are at the town hall with the mayor." he said.

Hikari nodded and dragged her sister to the town and into the town hall and as soon as they entered they were greeted with a small chubby white haired smiling up at them. Hikari smiled back at the man while Akari looked down at him with well hidden judgemental gaze.

"Who is dis? And why is he at the town hall? He better not be the mayor because if he is oooh gurl." Akari thought.

"You two must be the sisters Hikari and Akari! I am the mayor of this town. it is nice to meet you both." he said.

"That's it im swimming home aint no way im listening to this guy." Akari thought.

"Hello mayor! We were wondering if…"

Hikari couldn't finish her sentence before the mayor butted in.

"Well since you're both here you two should introduce yourselfs to the town's folk." he said.

"Did he just cut my sister off ooooh girl i don't care if you are the king of the universe you don't not interrupt a person when they are talking." Akari thought.

"That would be wonderful mayor!" Hikari said with a smile.

The mayor looked over at Akari with the smile still on his face which annoyed her but not like she'd ever show it.

"What about you Akari do you like the idea?" he asked.

"..." Akari said.

"Mayor my sister isn't much of a talker but i know she would love to visit everyone in town." Hikari said.

As soon as they left town hall hikari looked over at akari with a disappointed look. "you shouldn't insult everyone like that akari its not polite!" she scolded gently "ill do what i want is you can't stop me!" akari thought staring at her sister with annoyed eyes. "besides we have to do all these annoying chores it's so tiresome." akari though next. "they aren't chores they are tasks akari!" hikari defended. " its a fresh start we should enjoy it! now lets go meet the townsfolk!" hikari said as she dragged her sister along happily. They went around meeting everyone in town and introducing themselves till finally the only place left was the church. "i like that candace girl and that other girl named kathy. they were so nice!" hikari said cheerfully as they walked up the steps to the church "cadence is fine but that kathy girl was too loud it was annoying and i didn't like it" akari said sassily as they stepped into the view of the church. "wow! its so beautiful!" hikari said in awe rather loudly. suddenly a noise from the left caught the sisters attention. there stood a strawberry blonde man with a cowlick and little barrettes in his hair. he was wearing an apron which made him look like a waiter of some sort. he was staring at the girls with an annoyed expression on his face. hikari being the outgoing charmer that she was practically pranced over and introduced herself. "hello my names hikari and i'm the new farmer on the island nice to meet you. oh! and this is my sister akari" she said gesturing to her sister as she walked over. chase glared at hikari's loudness. "im chase. the chef at the brass bar nice to meet you" he forced out. he looked over to akari " why wont you speak" he questioned rather rudely. "because i hate you. i just met you and i already hate you what an accomplishment you should be proud of yourself" she thought sarcastically. "she doesn't like to speak to others very much" hikari said gently. chases attention returned to hikari. "what an annoying girl you are." he said with a smirk and then he walked off and down the stairs. akari glared after him for while until she noticed that a dangerous aura was slowly growing next to her. she dared a peek at her sister and immediately regretted it. her sister was practically on FIRE. hikari was seething she had never in her life met someone as rude as that jerk and she wanted to hit him so bad. "he was a jerk!" hikari thought to herself. "but a cute jerk." said another small part of her. hikari blushed and shook the thoughts away before she thought something ridiculous. they met perry and finally went back to town hall to tell the mayor they had met everyone. "hey mayor! we met everyone so we were wondering if-" "oh how wonderful you two have met everyone already! you'll fit right in this town! oh also could you deliver this toolbox to bo for me i would do it myself but my work just keeps on piling up!" he said in a rush. "oh that little man is sooo gonna get it!" akari though as they walked out of town and up the hill to the bridge. "hey bo! we brought your tool box for you!" hikari shouted as she pulled it out. "it took a little while but here!" she said as she handed it to him smiling. "thanks so much hikari, akari ill get to work right away-" bo was cut off as his stomach growled "ah! im so hungry! hey hikari would you mind getting me some food? some strawberries and milk will do the trick! if you do i'll be able to get the bridge done in no time!" he pleaded. akari glared at her sister "hikari you better not i know what you're gonna do so you better not do it-" "of course we will help you bo! what are friends for!" she grinned. hikari dragged akari down to flute fields then and they headed straight for the store that sold fruit and veggies and seeds. after all the introductions and rudeness they finally managed to snag some strawberries and milk as well as a few bags of seeds. they began to head back when they noticed the house that rested close to the store. "who lives here?" hikari wondered aloud. she took a look at the name on the mailbox and growled "stupid jerk she shouted as she kicked the door hard. akari was close to busting out laughing but help it back. it was silent for a moment then footsteps were heard on the other side. hikari paled, grabbed akari and ran as fast as her legs could carry her "what the heck did i just do?!" she yelled "you put on a great comedy act that what you did!" akari said laughing as they ran back to their farm. once they were safely inside hikari locked the door and hid under the bed. "screw getting bo his food i can go outside it's too dangerous right now! who knows what that jerk is capable of when he's mad!" hikari shouted fearfully "your such a child" akari sighed. "shut up!" hikari pouted. suddenly their playful banter was interrupted by a knock on the door. "you answer it!" hikari shouted to akari as she hid under the bed again. Akari went over and opened the door and Chase stood there with a pissed off expression.

"What?" Akari said bluntly.  
"Did you kick down my door." he said.

Akari stared at him for a bit then took a deep breathe.  
"Okay listen here you short looking mofo you come to my house and insult my innocence on this day! The day we just arrived! You sir need to get that attitude checked out because i ain't having no cocky jerk running around this town while i am still breathing or i will smack across the ocean! You hear me now get out of our farm and have a nice day!" Akari said.

Chase looked at her with the most offended look he could muster.

"Excuse me!? You a totally newbie to this community believes you can tell me what to do!? Oh gurl you have another thing coming." he said.

"Um excuse i believe this mine and my sisters property and we have a no sass zone unless it is Akari's sass and last time i checked you aren't Akari so back up." Akari said.

"No excuse you for being a rude neighbor and thinking you can put sass me." he said.

"This town ain't big enough for two sassy people so go on and run on home to your doorless home!" Akari shouted.

"My house is much better than this dump anyways." he said.

Akari shot up at those words and she glared at him.  
"You can insult me, you can insult my sister but when you insult my home Imma gonna cut a-"

"Okay Akari that's enough!" Hikari said as she popped out from under the bed.

She quickly ran over to the door and slammed it closed and turned to her sister with a disappointed look.

"Now what did we say about swearing." she said.

"Not to swear when we reach the new town." Akari said with dejection.

"Good now check out the window if he still there and if he isn't then we are bringing bo his food." Hikari ordered.

Akari groaned and looked out the window and saw that he was no where to be spotted she then turned to her sister and gave her a thumbs up. Her sister nodded and they both walked out of the house and back to where Bo was and handed him his food.

"Why he couldn't do this himself i don't know but seriously he is very high maintenance i would have slapped him hours ago if it wasn't for sis." Akari thought. "thanks for the food guys the bridge will take a bit of time to fix but it should be done by tomorrow morning" bo said happily "it was our pleasure bo im happy to help my friends!" hikari yelled over her shoulder as she walked home hikari and akari decided to go down to visit the ranch next to the farm that chase lived close to. people were introduced things were said and they ended up getting a cow. "we got a cow akari what should we name her?!" hikari shouted excitedly. "lets call her spot" akari stated. hikari laughed loudly as they made their way home with their new little friend and more seeds. "hey akari do you think i should apologize to chase for kicking his door? "no he thinks i did it anyways….the jerk" akari said softly. hikari stopped suddenly, they were only halfway across the bridge and hikari suddenly turned and ran back in the direction of chases house. "hikari wait!" akari shouted as she ran after her sister. hikari knocked on the door loudly as akari just arrived behind her. the door opened and hikari wasted no time in saying what she wanted to say. "im so sorry chase im the one who kicked your door i was really angry with you earlier but that doesn't excuse what i did please accept my apology if you wish for me to pay for replacements than i will and ill accept any punishment you give me but…. akari didnt do anything wrong ill apologize a thousand times if need be but you should apologize to akari for being so mean when she didn't do anything wrong! she was only covering for me because i was being childish and irresponsible. so please apologize to akari!" hikari shouted as she bowed her head in a respectful manner. chase stood there for a minute not saying anything. finally he spoke" both of you come over tomorrow morning for your punishment" he said before turning away. "but akari didn't do anything!" hikari defended "no matter whose fault it is i don't have a door and you two are sisters shouldn't you share the responsibility?" chase said smirking "but tomorrow we have to visit the harvest goddess-mmmpphh!" hikari was cut off as akari placed a hand over her mouth "fine we will be here tomorrow morning" akari stated as she dragged her sister back to the farm. "you two did a lot today you should rest!" said finn as the finally arrived back in the house. the girls nodded and went about making dinner. once they ate they changed into their pajamas and went to bed. " hey akari" hikari whispered "what?" akari said back "we didn't do any farming today!" hikari giggled akari sat up instantly. "what! we didn't?!" she questioned incredulously "nope not a single bit." hikari replied sitting up as well. the girls were silent for a while then they started laughing. "hahahaha how dumb are we?!" hikari choked out. "im not the dumb one! you are!" akari said laughing just as hard. they laughed for a while until they couldn't anymore and lapsed into silence. "hey hikari" akari said "yes akari?" hikari replied "you have to win."she said after a moment. "what do you mean?" hikari questioned "chase. you have to be his friend and make him fall for you. youve got to wrap him around your little finger and make him go crazy! make him suffer!" akari said fiercely. hikari laughed "of course! i'll definitely be his friend akari i've never failed at making a friend!" (possible foreshadowing?) she said. "goodnight akari" said hikari. "goodnight hikari" said akari. and with that the girls fell into a peaceful dream filled sleep.


End file.
